you and me and us
by kohee
Summary: Aizawa reflects, on Shiraishi's wedding day. Aizawa/Shiraishi


one-shot; _you and me and us_  
pairing: aizawa kosaku/shiraishi megumi  
word count: 1836 words  
note: muse came from **summermelon** and **nanadewdrops'** excellent stories. All this wedding-y stuff floating around, and this is what I came up with.

* * *

Shiraishi Megumi is getting married today.

She had always said that she would like to get married in spring, and she's doing just that. It suits her, the spring weather, with the blue skies, the cool breeze gently warmed by the heat of the sun, and the colours and beauty of all the flowers.

It's a beautiful spring day today; a perfect day to get married.

She's not having a huge wedding. There's not going to be an elaborate ceremony and a fancy banquet. She's opting for something rather informal; a small photo session at the gardens with the people she loves (the people _they_ love, her soon-to-be husband's and hers), and then they will go to the city office, and submit the documents to register their marriage. And then there'll be a dinner, small and private, to celebrate their marriage.

It's simple and straightforward, but meaningful and intimate. No frills, no extravagance, not even a designer wedding dress, nothing of that sort, because that's not who she is.

* * *

 _He raised an eyebrow as she handed him a sheet of paper, and looked at him expectantly. He took the paper, and swivelled towards the light on his desk to read it properly. It was a single piece of paper, with all the points and plans listed neatly in bullet form. He turned it over, but it was blank. "That's it…?"_

 _She peered over his shoulder, rereading her own words. "Yes, that's it."_

" _It's all…rather simple, isn't it?"_

" _I didn't want anything over the top," she shrugged. "I just want it to be a day to remember. Big weddings are too much stress. I was so frazzled during Mihoko's wedding, and the whole planning process beforehand, and I wasn't even the one getting married. You should've seen the state she was in."_

" _I remembered you being stressed out," he said evenly._

 _She made a face. "Yes, and I would rather not repeat a single minute of that experience. I think this is what I want."_

" _That's good," he pulled his laptop towards him, and powered it on._

" _So, Aizawa-sensei, do you think this okay?" she asked. "I mean, from your point of view," she added._

 _He kept his eyes focused on the screen as he typed rapidly. "Why are you asking me? I have no idea about these things. You're the bride. I supposed it's your decision. The groom should be fine with everything the bride decides."_

 _She looked at him then, head tipped to one side, a half smile on her face. "Well, then I presume he will be okay with this, then."_

* * *

Her dress is simple, almost overly so, a white satin knee length dress decorated with lace, that hugs her in all the right places. Her hair is unadorned, and her make-up is simple. Her jewellery, besides the ring on her left hand, are merely a pair of diamond earrings, earrings that were a present to her mother from her father.

She doesn't need a fancy dress or expensive jewellery or glamorous make-up to look beautiful. She's breathtaking today, just as she is.

He watches her as she poses with her bridesmaids, all three of them wearing huge, beaming smiles as the photographer clicks away. She's the last of them to get married, both Saejima and Hiyama had gotten married two years ago, Saejima being the first, to Fujikawa.

She has been asked constantly, especially after Hiyama got married, on when would it be her turn, but she has always laughed off the questions. Marriage is not something that is decided by one person. It's between two people, and both of them have to ready, to take that final step.

He has always thought she's made for marriage, though, and made to be a mother. She's so compassionate, so kind, and so loving. He can easily imagine her with children, with a girl who look likes her, and a boy who would also look a little like her.

Well, she's getting married today. Perhaps she will be a mother, soon.

* * *

 _"Do you ever want to get married?"_

 _She looked at him, confused. "Why is everyone suddenly asking me this question? Hiyama just asked me this a few days ago."_

 _He took a sip out of his coffee, focusing on the Heli. "Well, do you?"_

" _Well…yes, I do. Eventually."_

" _And why's that?" His voice betrayed none of the curiosity he was feeling._

" _I think it's meaningful to spend my life together with that one person," she said thoughtfully._

" _I see."_

" _What about you, Aizawa?" She turned to him, expecting his answer._

" _I don't know."_

" _Eh?"_

" _I don't understand marriage. Do people get married because they want to be happy? Or because mutual support is needed to go through the tribulations of life?"_

 _She squinted at him a little. "That's kind of deep."_

 _He shrugged._

* * *

His perception is a lot more different now. He thinks he perhaps understands marriage just a little bit more.

She spots him standing to one side, and then she waves to him, flashing him that smile that always, always manages to thaw his heart, no matter how much he tries to fight and resist it. She walks over to him, as fast as her heels would allow her, and closes her fingers around his wrist.

"I know you hate taking photos, but there's no way you're escaping today," she laughs, as she tows him towards everyone else. Fujikawa is actually giving him a judgmental look – how could he not be involved in the photo-taking session during Shiraishi's wedding, that's absolutely ridiculous – but he just ignores Fujikawa, as per usual.

He poses uncomfortably, he's never been good at having his photos taken, which is why he usually avoids all of it. But he can't run from it today, it's impossible, so he tries to make the best out of it.

"Aizawa-san, a smile, perhaps?" the photographer calls out, and at that, Fujikawa lets out a snort of laughter, while Hiyama and Saejima try to hide their snickers unsuccessfully. He glares at all of them, unamused.

She laughs, and elbows him lightly in the ribs. "Come on, just one smile. It _is_ a special day today."

Yes, it is a special day, and he will do anything that she asks of him, because this is her day. So he will smile, just for her, _only_ for her.

She tucks her arm through his, and leans against him comfortably. He looks down at her, and he thinks about them, throughout the years. For the eleven years he had known her, she's always been Shiraishi Megumi. It all changes today.

* * *

" _You're Aizawa-kun from Nagaoka Lifesaving Centre, right?"_

" _And you're the daughter of Professor Shiraishi from Meiho Medical University."_

 _Her visibly trembling as they crouched down side by side towards the grievously injured patient. His eyes, meeting hers._ Stay focused.

 _His hand on her shoulder as the rain poured down in torrents._

 _Him standing in front of her, shielding her sorrow from prying eyes._

" _If you cannot concentrate, then don't go."_

" _I'll go as a doctor."_

" _You know three things about your father, I know not a thing."_

" _Call me anytime you need my help."_

" _I've learnt all that I can from Lifesaving."_

" _I understand."_

" _Is that all you can say?"_

" _There's you in Lifesaving."_

" _You're interesting."_

" _Haitani-sensei is not the only one who could not face himself."_

" _Worry about yourself first."_

" _We will try to be stronger without you."_

" _Aizawa-sensei!" Her running alongside the gurney, her face frantic. "Hang in there. I won't let anything happen to you."_

" _Shiraishi…"A smile breaking over her relieved face, her eyes shiny with tears. Her hand enveloping his, and it felt safe. It felt right._

" _You're fine. You're okay."_

* * *

Eleven years. Has it really been that long? Through all the trials and tribulations, all the twist and turns, and they're still standing together today, the five of them, knowing well that they are each other's rocks in some sense.

She's always been different to him though, from day one. It was her that he looked out for, it was her that he confided in, it was her that was constantly on his mind, it was her phone calls that he could never refused. He had not been able to recognise his feelings for what they were at the start, and then he was refusing to see them for what they were.

It took a long time for him to realise exactly what his feelings were, and are, towards her. And even as he admitted it to himself, even as he knew that he was, and is, in love with her, he still didn't quite know what to do with those feelings.

He's never good at that sort of thing after all.

But he did tell her, eventually, that he loves her.

* * *

 _He watched as Hiyama and Saejima hugged her, and congratulated her, and examined her ring, the way that women inevitably do with every piece of engagement jewellery. They asked about the wedding, and she laughed, and said she had not even begun thinking about it. She would just enjoy being engaged for now._

 _Hiyama and Saejima then left the office, heading towards the emergency room to start their day, and it was just him and her now, alone. She turned towards him, her eyes bright and her smile wide, and he felt a rush of emotions overcoming him, as he saw how_ happy _she truly was, the words spilled out._

" _I love you," he told her._

 _He had never said those words to her before, in fact, he didn't know if he ever would. He had kept them buried deep inside him even if he knew that yes, he did love her, he loved her a lot, but to him, words were always such fragile things, and often meaningless. So he had never told her, and he chose this moment, with a diamond sitting on the fourth finger of her left hand, to tell her that he loved her, had loved her all along, and will always love her._

 _There was no shock or surprise from her. She smiled gently as she placed her hand on his cheek, her touch soft. "I know," she told him._

 _He wondered if she had always known._

* * *

She comes up to him now, a simple bouquet of roses in one hand, as she smiles at him. She holds out her other hand to him, and he takes it, his fingers closing around hers. She squeezes his hand, and they walk up the steps to the municipal office, together, with Fujikawa, Saejima and Hiyama following behind.

"Are you ready?" she asks.

He looks at her, and he thinks about how much he loves her, and how this is going to be the rest of their lives. "I am."

Shiraishi Megumi is getting married, and after today, she will be Aizawa Megumi. And she will belong to him, as he will belong to her.

* * *

A/N: Were any of you misled into thinking Shiraishi may _not_ be marrying Aizawa? Hahaha, I had that intention but I think it was total fail because it was really kind of obvious. :P

In addition to getting the idea from the two wonderful fics published yesterday, I have had requests for a Aizawa/Shiraishi wedding, so here you go, this is my take.

And this is one makes 10 in a row, I think. And it isn't even Nanowrimo.

Reviews and comments makes me very happy, and makes me want to write more. Thank you _everyone_ who took the time to read and review, and for not asking me to shut up and stop spamming. Mucho love!


End file.
